Pyro
by Pyrocat69
Summary: PYRO is a fan fic from Ahri to Zed and as Pyro walks in 2 universes he finds out how to seduce women


PYRO

Chapter 1

"Eliza, where is your thirty question sheet?" asked Mr. Kimball

"Sorry I forgot it" She replied

"Sure it's not like you 'forgot' anything." Mr. Kimball said

"Okay I WILL have it back tomorrow ." Eliza said

"Okay but if not you have detention for a week" Mr. Kimball informed her

[the next day]

Eliza didn't have the thirty question sheet so she hid in the closet

"Where are you Eliza?" Mr. Kimball's muffled voice asked

"Comfy ain't it?" A voice asked and Eliza screamed

"SHH he will hear us!" The stranger said

"Who are you anyway?" She asked

"Well the names Pyrocat, but you can call me Pyro." Pyro smiled

"Huh odd name but um I'm Elizabeth Hunter, call me Eliza" She smiled back

"Ohhh, I get it now your that new kid..." Pyro said "In this universe sure" He mumbled

"What do you mean this universe?" Eliza asked

"Well it's complicated" Pyro shrugged

"I think we have got some time" She said

"Well it all started with a clumsy mistake-" Pyro didn't get to finish when Mr. Kimball opened the door

"FOUND YOU! Get back to class right now" Mr. Kimball ordered

"Sorry sir,well we better get you to the office" Pyro said

[in the office]

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHERE IS YOUR F-FUR!?" The office lady screamed

"I-um bye" Pyro ran out

"What happened?" Eliza asked

"..Well I need my fursuit" Pyro explained

"I have a better idea but it will hurt...like a lot" Eli said

"What is it?" Pyro asked

"You have to go to the boiler room and close the reactor door" Eli said

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Pyro yelled

"Do you want to get caught or be like us?" Eliza asked

"Okay..." Pyro sighed

"Now go get it buddy" Eliza said

{10 minutes later} There was a sizzling sound

"WELL GOD THAT FEELS PAINFUL!" Pyro yelled "CAN..I..COME..OU..OUT..NOW" he asked

"Sure" Eli said opening the door

"OH..MY..GOD THAT HURT!" Pyro yelled

"Well now you have nice fur that feels good, right?" Eli said.

"I guess but it felt weird and warm" Pyro shrugged

"Well that's weird but for us it's normal" Eliza chimed in

"You have a different definition than we do" Pyro shrugged

"Point, but you come from a weird universe." Eliza smiled

"That comes from you who is covered in fur." Pyro smirked

"Well now you are covered in "fur" Eliza grinned as Eliza and her new friend walked down the hallway together. She was happier around him happier then she was around her boyfriend, could this be a new relationship between them or a friendzone for life?

"Soo what do you do for fun?" Eliza asked

"Well a lot of the time I'm on Discord with friends, I guess that...wait no I go to furry raves sometimes" Pyro said

'_I need to find out who and if he has a girlfriend so that I can try to compete for "FIRST PRIZE" if you get what i mean Eliza said thinking to herself.'_

"How about you what are you interested in other than finding and going places that you know are not for you?" Pyro asked

"Well I'm in a club but you don't watch anime do you?" Eliza frowned

"Yeah I do, why?" Pyro asked

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US!" Eliza said with excitement a little too loud

"Suure?" Pyro questioned

After school as Pyro slowly walked into the woods to find this club? He saw a group of people with masks from animes...he had found them

"ArE YoU MaVeRiC?" a mysterious voice asked

"Yes." Pyro nodded

"DiD YoU BrInG A MaSk?" the voice asked

"Yes i brought a cat mask...why?" Pyro pulled out a mask as the stranger lifts their mask

"..It's me silly, Eliza." She smiled "Now put it on" she said after putting a weird coat of clear paint and Pyro put it on

*_WHOOSH* _

"What the world?! What happened it's like..." Pyro was cut off

"AN ANIME! Well that's the point" Eliza grinned then Pyro fell down a once dull hill that is now a warm green grassy hill but at the bottom he could feel boots jab into his side.

"Pyro run!" Eliza yelled

*_RRRIP_*

He pulled his mask off and he was back where he put the mask on

"Who was that?" Pyro asked

"That was the hunter he chases us, you see we are not the only ones in that world and he chases them too" Eliza frowned.

The next week Pyro started to settle down and lived with Ahri, Eliza's best friend but Pyro found himself bored for the first time since he arrived. He just sat there looking out of the window when Ahri crashed into the room with a mason jar with a reddish orangish glow

"What's that?" Pyro asked

"Oh this.." Ahri sighed "Do you want to test it?" She continued

"Yes I'm so bored!" Pyro smiled

he took it and ate it then passed out

the next day

"What the fu-" Pyro woke up but was cut off by Eliza

"So how do you feel?" Eliza and Ahri asked he looked down at his hands they were on fire "WHAT IN THE HELL!?" He yelled he took a deep breath and his hands were back to a furry hand without any trace of fire "Explain...now!" He demanded

"So what you ate was a highly radioactive well…" Ahri stopped

"B.U.G" Eliza spelt

"So how do you feel?" Ahri said as she nuzzled his face.

"Fine I guess?" Pyro looked around the room and found his mask

"Hey whatcha doing?!" Eliza questioned

"Leaving, why?" Pyro tilted his head

"Let's all go" Ahri said as everyone put on their masks they entered the animated world of Nagoya

*_WHOOSH*_

"What the fuck happened?" Pyro asked

"You don't want to know but Darius is here" Ahri said

"The Hunter must have let him in…" ELiza frowned just as Eliza finished they heard a shotgun fire Pyro slowly pulled out his revolver "TASTE THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouted

BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM

As the smoke cleared they looked to their left and saw him Pyro shot in the wrong direction "SHIT RUN! Pyro yelled.

They were running as fast as possible when Pyro bumped into a large muscular man by the name Darius swung his battle axe. He hit Pyros bow and arrow

_BOOSH_

it sent them flying. "What the fuck happend to us" Pyro groaned

"Well you found Daruis and he hit your bow and it sent us flying and you hit this building" Eliza explained

"Damn, he was HUGE!" Pyro yelled

"Or your just a twig" Ahri shrugged and smiled

"Remember that" Pyro smiled

"Alright I will go and get some food you two stay here and rest" Eliza said and walked off while Pyro fell asleep after she was gone Ahri climbed on top of Pyro and he woke up to see her face she slowly inched her hand towards his cock and Pyro came in for a kiss when unexpectedly Ahri slipped and her Peak fell out of her pocket

"Sex toys huh well Ill be happy to take the place of that" Pyro smiled then he pulled a pill bottle out saying "Qlaira" Ahri popped one and he put it in.

About 3 hours later they were sleeping when Eliza walked in "I hope you took some pills or had a condom" Eliza said "SHIT what?" Pyro sleepily said "I did" Ahri sleepily mumbled "Well was it good?" Eliza asked "So you aren't mad" Pyro asked as he put his clothes on "No, as long as you aren't too sleepy for walking" Eliza said

An hour of walking later they reached the "Summoners Rift" "We will be safe here" Eliza said then Pyro set some traps, Ahri practiced her spells and Eliza set up camp.

That night a blond snuck into the library and started looking into spells but just then she looked behind her and about twenty feet away she saw Pyro and tapped his snout with her staff and blue dust fell on him.

In the morning...

Pyro woke up and felt like walking so he got dressed then left a note and walked walked through the barricade and keep walking east until he reached a pillbox the window was a blue he entered he saw many lewd

(left to right) Ahri,Eliza,The Hunter,Pyro(cat form),Pyro(human form),Pyro's mask,Darius,Pyros revolver and bow,Zed,Lux,Pyros gas /MNKwgtx


End file.
